Weather Manipulation
The ability to manipulate, control and affect the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Atmomancy * Meteorokinesis * Meteoromancy * Weather Control * Meteorological Manipulation Capabilities The user can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are five main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Ice Manipulation- cold, blizzards, etc. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Can create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. ** Gliding, Flight and/or Levitation. ** Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, may even be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts * Environmental Adaptation * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. * Water Manipulation rain, snow, sleet, hail, floods, monsoons, sub-zero rain, etc.: ** Blizzard Creation ** Cloud Generation/Vapor Manipulation ** Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation/Rain Creation * Weather Sensing Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'Drought Zone:' The power in which the user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. *'Pluvial Zone:' The power in which the user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. *'Storm Creation:' The power to create and control storms, but no other weather-conditions. Associations * Atmokinetic Combat * Cosmic Manipulation To reach beyond the earths atmosphere and manipulate cosmic weather. * Empathic Weather Manipulation * Nature Manipulation * Season Control * Sky Manipulation Limitations * Abilities may be emotionally based, and therefore unstable if you're unstable. * Require atmosphere. * Some users may not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * Some users may not be able to generate weather effects, but have limited control over existing ones. Known Users Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg File:Storm.jpg Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane(Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Storm (Marvel).jpg|Storm (Marvel) Cole McGrath.png|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) can create tornados and rain lightning bolts from the sky. 250px-Thor Odinson (Earth-616).jpg|Thor (Marvel) User65690 pic39932 1239065718.jpg|Pain (Naruto) Thunderella.png|Thunderella 1309556-zatanna 5.jpg|Zatanna Weather Machine.png|DNA Alien Weather Machine Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw. Azazel.jpg|Azazel's mere presence in an area can cause such weather as thunderstorms and temperature fluctuations. Atlantika iza calzado cielo.jpg|Amaya or Cielo of Atlantika Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers